Triumph Following Tears
by saphirearella
Summary: Hikari's parents were just killed and now she's moving in with the Rockbells, and a certain blonde boy might just catch her eye.
1. New Rockbell

I do not own FullMetal Alchemist.

Hikari had been living with her parents when they were called in to help in war. They were famous close combat soldiers. They had died in battle. Hikari was sent to live with Pinako Rockbell, and when she was of age, to become a soldier.

"Miss Pinako, we must apologize for the inconvienence, but this girl has no relatives, so we are giving her to the closest friend of her parents, in other words, you."

"No!, I'm no going to raise this girl as my own, just so she can grow up to be killed!"

"Why do you assume that? We just want to help her."

"The military never helps anyone unless it benefits them!"

Winry had heard the fight because she had been going down the stairs at the time.

"Oh Grandma, please? Can't she stay? I've always wanted a sister! I've only had boys to play with, I want a girl to hangout with!"

Pinako sighed. Winry was obviously making an excuse to take her in. Winry's parents had been killed in war as well, she must have felt sympathy for this girl, she could really relate.

" Fine, but don't call us everytime you've got an orphan, Okay?"

The soldier smiled

"Yes, mam!"

How was it? Not bad for a 10 year old right? Please Review! I barely get reviews on my stories! Plz!


	2. The Elrics are comin' home!

Hikari walked in.

_"It's a nice house. It feels like home. Smells like it too."_

" Hey sis, why don't ya go upstairs and get dressed while me and Gran make some dinner!?"

"Okay..."

"This girl...has nice clothes. Her room smells nice....It might me nice to have a sister after all."

The phone rang. Winry picked it up.

"Rockbell Automail, how can I help you?"

"Winry, why are you being so formal?" Winry knew that voice.

" Ed? What's wrong? Are you coming home? Are you gonna visit? Does you automail need a tuneup? Did you got your bodies back?" Winry said all these questions in about 3 seconds.

" Winry, slow down! Yes, we're coming back for a little while. There hasn't been any leads lately, and my arm got a little scratched....and chipped."

"Okay!, Me and Gran are making dinner right now! Are you on a train yet?"

"Yeah, we'll be there in about a half an hour."

"Kay! Bye'

"Bye!" This time it was Ed _**and**_ Al

"Grandma! Ed and Al are coming home!" Winry said. She was starting to get sparkly.

"Okay, we'll have to make a little extra." Pinako said

"If you don't mind me asking, who is Ed? and who is Al?" Hikari had come down at this point.

"Just some childhood friends. Whoops, I forgot to let them know about you."

"That's okay."


	3. Big Sister Winry

"Winry, why don't you help Hikari with an outfit? And maybe tell her a bit about Edward and Alphonse?"

"Kay, Gran!"

"Okay, hmmm, what would fit you? Let's see... Oh!, how about this?" Winry held a purple turtleneck and a flowy darker purple skirt."

"Okay...."

Hikari got dressed and turned around

"How do I look?"

Winry got sparkly again

"Oh!, you look absolutely adorable!" Winry put her hand on Hikari's shoulders and paused when she realized how cold they were and that they were skaking

"You don't need to be scared. You know my parents got killed too. I now how it feels, and while I'm still sad that it happened, I realized that life goes on, and that you can't spend it being sad. Okay? If you ever need to talk to me, I'm right here."

Hikari's look softened

"Okay."

"We're home!"

Winry looked toward the door.

"Oh, Ed and Al are here. Let's go!"


	4. The Arrival of the Elrics

Hikari cam down the stairs, hoping to see what Edward looked like.

"Edward! You idiot!," said Winry hitting him with a wrench,

"I told you to call!"

"I was just hospitalized, and this is how you treat me!?" Edward fired back.

"Um...." was all Hikari could say. What was going on? Was Ed, Winry's boyfriend or something?

"Oh, Hikari, this is Edward and this is Alphonse." said Winry.

Hikari looked and saw Edward, who she had seen already while he was fighting with Onee-chan. She was however surprised to see a huge suit of armor that was at least 7 ft tall.

The voice that cam out of it, was gentle and slightly high-pitched. It was amzing how such a voice could come out of a cold, metal suit.

"Oh, Winry, who is this?" Alphonse said pointing to Hikari.

Hikari jumped, she had been in a daze. These two boys, they looked so strange.

"Oh, I forgot you guys haven't met, this is Hikari, her parents-," Winry hesitated, she wasn't sure if Hikari could handle her bringing it up so soon. But Hikari nodded as aif saying "I'm fine, go ahead."

"Her parents died in a war-related accident in Ishbal."

Edward's expression softened, and his eyes looked down. Alphonse said nothing, as if he were sad. Edward seemed to want to change the subject.

"So, how old are you Hikari?"

"I am 13 years old. I am 5' 0 tall."

At the mention of height, Winry started laughing.

"Hahahaha! Edward, she's ta-" she was interupted by Ed

"Taller than me?! Is that what you were gonna say!?"

Hikari giggled. They were an odd bunch, but it worked.


End file.
